


But Not Ember

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e11 Fanning the Flames, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Before Ember was Ember





	But Not Ember

Ember stares at the mirror in her house in the ghost world. Her rock star revenge has literally gone up in flames. She talked with her grandmother the month before high school started. The brunette had stitched her handcrafted emblem onto her guitar bag, and she was prepared to practice after the date. It wasn't a 'date' date, but it was the first time she was acknowledged enough for a boy to want to go out. It was him and two of his friends wanting to see a movie. There was no label placed on them for going.

It was the middle of September when he asked. Said they were going in two weeks. After the short conversation in the hall by the lockers, he never called. Her name was in the phone book. Despite her unpopularity, he had chosen her. He had asked her, and then not followed up at all. The dead leaves fell, crunching to the front lawn. She thought she'd truly be a rock star, but his lack of communication gave her a lack of self-esteem.

Ember, though that wasn't her real name, no longer felt safe in her own home. Classmates disliked her, and she sometimes would fight death threats in her locker. They believed her to be a Wicca and decided she shouldn't be in their school. She tried to act nonchalant, but she was tearing up inside. The night of the date, she stayed up waiting. Moning came, and she kept saying he was only late. She knew he was in the group that decided she was Wicca. She eventually gave up on waiting and gave up.

Exhausted as she was, she fell asleep, and her house caught fire. Luckily, her neglectful parents weren't home. And Ember was reborn.


End file.
